Delivering Peace
by ThunderScythe
Summary: It's never easy to accept your own death. Especially when you're Prowl. Reaction fic to Endgame part II Character death and angst. Inspired from Rascal Flatt's "Here Comes Goodbye."


It was a long and slow drive to the reception being held at the end of the long road. Jazz could see everyone else waiting, sad faces surrounding the casket to be launched into the heavens. He didn't want him to be sent to Primus...not just yet. He didn't even want to think about the bots he had already lost.

He had been so much reminded of his master when he saw him... every time it seemed, that patience and respect for all living things. The power he held was frightening but inspiring- it influenced him to do more for himself and for others.

He was only thankful right now that his alt. mode didn't have a face or his optics the ability to shed fluid like the organics could... He would drain every last fluid in him if he could from his optics in sadness...

Prowl watched Jazz coming down the road, curious when he didn't hear any music or the other mech's voice from his comm. He also noticed the cyberninja wasn't moving at his regular speed. Yoketron stood next to him, watching with an equal expression.

"I haven't seen him in a long while." The older bot commented, "He's done so well since our last training session together."

Prowl looked over at his master, "Yes. He has. It's a shame he's stuck with Sentinel as a boss though."

Yoketron chuckled with a knowing smile, "It always gets worse before it gets better, Prowl."

Prowl's optics dimmed, "I know, master."

They watched him drive passed and Prowl looked ahead and saw everyone else. Yoketron placed a hand on Prowl's shoulder, causing the mech to look over at him. The older mech smiled and looked in the other's optics.

"I'm proud of you Prowl. It takes a lot of courage to do something like what you did to save Earth. I can't be more satisfied with what you've become."

Prowl's mouth gaped and he stared shocked, "T-thank you Master Yoketron."

Yoketron just looked over as Jazz transformed and joined the crowd of Prowl's friends and allies, standing between a seething Sentinel and a remorseful Optimus. Prowl shook his head at that- someone always had to make sure the two didn't fight. Ratchet stood beside Optimus, trying not to look as sad as he felt as Bumblebee hid behind Bulkhead, trying not to show everyone else his own emotions as Bulkhead himself sobbed.

Prowl couldn't look at the others' sad expressions, a religious figure speaking but nothing more than background noise. Prowl looked away completely when he saw Jazz's spark broken face- it could only be looked at for so long before he couldn't take it.

"What do I have to do?" Prowl asked his teacher, looking at the ground, optics dim.

Yoketron just offered his hand. "Every road traveled offers the same final destination, Prowl. We all reach this stage of life and have to return to our Creator."

Prowl looked up at him and for a moment, Yoketron could see the young pupil he had trained for so long hidden underneath his own helm. As he did so long ago, he now speaks only truthful lessons needing to be learned, "You can either join Primus, Prowl, or spend the rest of your afterlife alone in the universe."

Prowl chanced a glance back at the group of bots around his own coffin. "They never cared anyway about me, I-" He paused, afraid to admit it, "Who's going to be expecting to see me when they die? I'll probably end up alone with Primus anyway..."

Yoketron shook his head and pointed, making Prowl look over at the group more closely. Prowl narrowed his optics a bit to see what was going on and was shocked when Optimus stepped forward and placed a medal around his grayed neck, the golden badge shining- the proof of a hero. The Prime stepped back with a final look at the ninjabot and Jazz only stepped forward long enough to whisper something to the unresponsive chassis before quickly stepping away, looking away with a sad attempt to cover his face with a hand, Sentinel stepping back a bit and to the side to give the mech some room.

Stunned, Prowl looked back to Yoketron, who only smiled at him. "There's always someone waiting on another." He older bot stated truthfully, always teaching.

Prowl slowly smiled back at him, giving a final look back to the crowd before placing his hand in Yoketron's, "I'll wait then... with you... for my...my..." He couldn't speak those words...could he? Yoketron closed his hand around the younger bots, not needing to hear it because he already knew.

He looked back at Jazz as they glowed an angelic soft glow, expression softening as they disappeared and separated like butterflies flying away into the sky.

Jazz looked up when he saw a bright light and gaped when he saw Prowl and Yoketron, the former smiling at him while the latter just nodded in approval. Jazz held back a hard sob and nodded back, offering a shaky smile to the two before they disappeared into the sky like crystal fragments.

He watched them disappear into the sky with a slightly gaped mouth, Optimus looking over at him and nudged him gently. "Are you alright Jazz?" He asked, concerned.

Jazz looked at him for a moment before slowly grinning. "I will be, Optimus. I will be."


End file.
